When the Unsinkable Sank
by The New Taisho Woman
Summary: It's our basic Titanic Inuyasha knockoff setting, but with a happy twist! I really liked how this formed in my head, so I hope you all like it too! You know how Titanic is, the ruffian boy strikes luck and gets a ticket to the glory ship where he meets the unhappy, risk-taking rich girl and then the love happens, ship sinks, and people die horribly, all wrapped in an awesome plot!
1. Chapter 0

**When the Unsinkable Sank: a Titanic/Inuyasha Knockoff with a Twist!**

Ch 0: Our Story

* * *

It was a bright afternoon in Brooklyn, New York. There was a light autumn breeze, and the trees were decorated in bright oranges and golds and reds. A few ford cars drove by on the street, followed by a few horse-drawn carriages. Then, on the left side of the street, was a book club filled with women. The doors were locked closed, showing they were in a session and were not to be disturbed. All of them were facing us, eyes shining in eagerness and curiosity. It was a special session today; the members were going to witness a part of history. An account of the Titanic from two of few survivors, yes, a can't-miss event indeed. The people who would be revealing this horrific tale? My husband and me. My name is Kagome Takahashi, and my husband is Inuyasha Takahashi. Our story is a weird one, filled with many uncommon acts that society would frown and gasp upon. However, that didn't matter to these girls. I knew them all personally, and they know us very well, yet they never heard this tale. It would be a first for everyone.

After we were all settled with our tea and crackers and such, dresses smoothed out and hats positioned so as to not block our vision but keep the glare of the setting sun out of our eyes, I cleared my throat and took a sip of my still warm jasmine tea. "Today is a first for us, and this tale has never been told to you or anyone, and after you hear this, we would appreciate it if you kept this between us and us only." I asked, and after each girl promised to keep to secrecy, I took my husband's hand and gave it a light squeeze. He smiled and squeezed back, telling me with those bright golden eyes that he was emotionally ready for this. I smiled back at him and turned to our audience, hearing him take a deep breath to begin his part of the beginning. "This tale begins rather odd, as I was never really what anyone would call 'worthy' of going on anything or anywhere luxurious."

* * *

**=O.O= NEW STORY! IT'S A TITANIC KNOCKOFF WITH A SPECIAL HAPPY TWIST! LET'S SEE HOW THIS PANS OUT, BECAUSE I TOTES LOVE IT! **


	2. Chapter 1 in Inu POV

**When the Unsinkable Sank: **

**Ch 1: A Lucky Day!**

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV)

**"_I was a poor boy; I lived only with my clothes, a pack of cigarettes, and my wits. Every now and again I was able to score a lucky bet and earn a few hundred, but being me it was quickly spent. I had a lot to gain and little to lose for some, but to me: anything I lost I'd never get back. However, I enjoyed my life before Titanic. I was an artist from Japan, living temporarily in America, but my favorite art style was the bohemian style of art scenes, originated in Paris and the like. I had never had it good, since day one I was poor, and what only made it worse was when my parents died when I was a measly 15 and my elder brother abandoned me. I was 20 the day Titanic was sailing, the luckiest day of my life."_**

**(End of POVS, flashback moment)**

* * *

A 20-year-old Inuyasha sat at a round table in a bar, his 17-year-old partner Miroku Kato at his side, dressed in raggedy trousers and a baggy white shirt. Inuyasha's dress was much similar, if not only a little cleaner. Across from them were two-snake youkai, dressed a little better than them but still showed their poorness. They spoke in French, arguing over the bet. All four of them were playing a game of poker, and the grand prize were two third-class tickets on 'The Dream Ship' Titanic. One of the snake youkai nudged his friend and hissed. "You ssstupid loaf brain! Why would you be so stupid as to bet our tickets?" he hissed in French. Inuyasha and Miroku shared a side-glance and shrugged. The other snake nudged him back. "Because **you **lossst our money, you dodo. I'm trying to get it back, sso ssshut up and take your card." He hissed back. Inuyasha snapped his fingers, his claws helping the make the 'click' sound. "Hit me again, Recarlo." He said, his face a perfect blank, an expert poker face. Miroku licked his lips nervously, declining a card. In the background, Titanic's foghorn blew loudly, signaling a last warning to board. Inuyasha smirked. "All right, guys. Somebody's life is about to change. Miroku?" he called. Miroku placed down his set, followed by the two youkai.

Inuyasha pursed his lips, keeping his hand hidden. His two inu ears twitched. "Well…Miroku's got niente. Recarlo's got squat, and Jacques has, huh, two pair." He summarized. Then he looked to Miroku, feigning a sullen face. "Gomen'nasai Miroku." He called. The two snake youkai looked pleased as Miroku blanked. "You baka! That was all of our money! What's your hand?" he demanded. Inuyasha smirked again. "You're not going to that teahouse for quite a while…" he dragged as he plopped a full house on the table and jumped. "Unless Japan's started the business back up, we're going home!" he shouted with a giddy smile. Miroku blanked again, but his face was practically glowing in victory and glee. Finally he screamed. "YEEESSS! **Watashitachia-ka ni iku zo! Wareware wa Nihon ni iku nda, watashitachiha yutaka ni narudarou!**" he shouted in Japanese, Inuyasha repeating it. The two jumped around the pub, acting as though they just won the lottery, which in way, those two tickets were the lottery. Inuyasha turned back to the shocked snakes. "Sssory boyssss, three of a kind and a pair! I'M HIGH AND YOU'RE DRY AND WE'RE GOING TO **NIHON**!" he shouted, mimicking the snake's habit of hissing with their 's'.

Recarlo balled up his fist, whipping to wack Jacques across the snout. Jacques didn't even react; he was still in shock and mental denial. The pub owner shook his head. "If you two don't stop celebrating, you won't be going anywhere. The ship leaves in five minutes." Inuyasha and Miroku nearly fainted, and ran around snatching their things and sprinting out of the door. As the duo left Inuyasha winked. "It's been grand, boys!" he shouted, running away. The pub owner laughed. "If only they knew…I hope those two have fun." He muttered. Inuyasha and Miroku sprinted as fast as they could, carrying all they owned in nothing but a knapsack. They hopped over carts, ran across walls and over roof tops until they reached the pier. Even then they had to nearly run on people's heads to get to the bridge. For a moment they stopped, to catch their breath and look civilized, and also to marvel at the sheer size of the Titanic. However that moment was short as Inuyasha snatched Miroku and sped walked to the third-class entry way just as it was becoming detached. "Wait! We're passengers!" Inuyasha shouted, tying to keep his balance on the swaying ramp and waving the two tickets around. The officer in charge- a human- pursed his lips. "Have you two been through the inspection?" he asked. Inuyasha smiled with his lie, making his voice a little chipper. "Of course, we don't have lice, and we're native to Japan. Both of us." The officer waved his hand over, reconnecting the ramp.

"Come on then." He ordered. As Inuyasha and Miroku scurried up, the human checked the tickets. He checked their 'names' off of the list. "Alright, welcome aboard…Clark and…Clark." He welcomed, his voice sounding highly unswayed. Inuyasha gave a short bow and ran inside before the human could stare at their features too closely. Once they were in, they both gave a whoop into the air and shared a tight hug. Once they reached their room, Inuyasha closed the door and fell to his knees on the floor, bowing three times before standing and jumping in place. "Miroku…we are the luckiest **guchi no musoko** in the whole damn world!" he shouted in victory.

* * *

**LOL I'M SURE WE ALL REMEMBER THAT SCENE! ANYWAY, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**JAP TERMS:**

**Nihon= Japan**

**Guchi no musoko= sons of bitches **

**the other one is too long to translate, use Google...**

**~The New Kagome**


	3. Chapter 1 in Kagome POV

**When the Unsinkable Sank: a Titanic/Inuyasha Knockoff with a Twist!**

**_Ch1 part 2: Just another trip_**

* * *

**_(Kagome's POV) _**

**"_The day of the sailing was a normal one for me. I was the eldest daughter of the Higurashi Tea Company, which was always famous and good with foreign trading. However, we were secretly stuck in trouble with the passing of my father Isamu Higurashi, but we had enough to go back to Japan and complete a marriage merger. Who would be married? Me of course, and my picked husband was to be Hayashi Naraku, the heir of our close business friend, Hayashi finery. They sold and made only the richest of silks and fibers, mined and owned only the most precious of jewels. However Naraku was an evil man, only caring about the money and maybe a 'quickie' on the side. He always had a sick wanting for me one that made my skin crawl. My mother Hanako took no notice and only saw Naraku's crush as encourage for our merger. She and I were sailing with Naraku back to Japan, where I would be reunited with my younger brother Souta and of course get married. There was another with us though. My two dearest friends Kobayashi Sango, her little brother Kohaku, and their kitten Kirara. The second of my friends was an older woman whom no one really wanted around except me, for underneath her strangeness was a heart and spirit just like mine and thus I called her 'grandma Kaede'. Little did any of us know she would be known for more than that?"_**

**(End of POVS, flashback moment)**

* * *

A 20 year old Kagome walked onto the fancy looking upper suit. This was the 'millionaire' suite, equipped with paintings beautiful plants and the like. However, she herself wasn't paying any attention. She was looking at a painting of a woman in geisha clothing and makeup looking at the sun. The others stared at it with apathy. Sango was sitting on a balcony, drinking a glass of sparkling water. "Those mud puddles were a waste you know. I don't see how they're holding your attention like that, Kagome-chan."  
she called, taking a sip. Kagome pouted. "Iie, the artwork is beautiful, yet practical. It captures the fakeness of the world in its own way. Who's the artist again?" she rebutted, her curious face tilting to find the artist's mark. Sango rolled her eyes. "There's no name. It's an anonymous painting from the youkai sector you know." Sango answered. Kagome threw the back of her head a glare. "What's wrong with that?" I still like it. I got this kimono set from the youkai sector too, you know. Yet you said it was nice." She asked. Sango turned to look at it. It was a white and black striped kimono with a purple obi. In her hair were purple flowers and white beads weaved into her long black tresses. Sango pouted. "There's nothing wrong with the kimono set or the youkai sectors. I just don't like the painting. Now come on, we'll miss the meeting with Kaede baa-chan." She replied. Kagome nodded. "Alright, come on then I think she's in your room with Hayashi-san." Sango ushered as she turned the corner. Kagome hesitated for a moment, her face falling at the mention of her forced fiancé. Sango's face peered back around the corner. "Kagome-chan? Come on girl don't just stand there." She scolded lightly. Kagome nodded, walking almost robotically towards her room.

Naraku was sitting on the bed, facing the window. "Trust me; anything made by the youkai sector is certainly not art. I'm just glad they were cheap, ne?" he greeted. Sango nodded. "Well, turns out Kaede baa-chan isn't here yet, sorry Kagome-chan. I'll leave you two alone, then." Sango said, turning to leave. Kagome sighed as she sat down on the vanity chair, toying with a few strands of hair. Naraku stood as a baggage boy walked in with a safe. Naraku turned. "Put that in the wardrobe alright?" he ordered. The boy bowed and walked back into the room to place the safe. Sango paused. "I like your room, Kagome-chan. It smells and looks so new, untouched. Just like mine, I'll be the first to rest in those sheets, isn't that exciting?" Sango giggled. Naraku chuckled as his dark red eyes stared at Kagome. "You won't be the only first in the sheets, Kobayashi. Kagome and I will be sure of that." He chuckled. Kagome internally scoffed at the innuendo while Sango blushed and stuttered, rushing out of the room. Once alone, Naraku came and massaged Kagome's shoulders in a way that screamed that he owned her. Kagome wanted to wrench away from it. His lips brushed against her ear as he whispered. "Mine and only mine, forever darling." Kagome's face remained stoic but her eyes screamed in disagreement.

* * *

**Well, there's Kagome's POV for chappie one. That's how I'm doing this story, I'm going to have part one in either Kaggies or Inus' Pov and then make the next chapter the previous chapter in the other's POV. get it? Review please!**

**~The New Kagome**


	4. Chapter 2 in Inu POV

**When the Unsinkable Sank: a Titanic/Inuyasha Knockoff with a Twist!**

_Ch2 part 1: Basking in the Glow_

* * *

**_Inuyasha POV  
_**

**_I looked to Kagome as her face darkened to a frown. She never liked that Naraku guy, and I certainly didn't blame her. Seeing a way to save the situation I nudged her. "Hey, remember when we stopped to pick up the French? And that lady told off the slow baggage boy?" I asked with a laugh. Kagome smiled slightly. "Yes, that poor boy. Shippo, I think his name was. Who was the woman? Kikyo right?" she asked. I nodded. "That was when I first saw Kagome, and even though it was a glance, it was wonderful. She wore a pretty business kimono -three layered, I think- with nice, soft and dark colors." I said to the audience, my eyes probably getting a glazed, dreamy look as I mentally went over that glance. _**

**(End of POVS, flashback moment)**

* * *

_Once Inuyasha and Miroku had situated themselves in their 'room' (with Inuyasha effectively winning the top hammock and Miroku the bottom) they walked up to the high deck. A few of the high classmen and women- youkai and human- gave them strange looks and others simply glared at them with disgust. Neither of them noticed the looks, or they simply ignored them. Kagome had walked out too, not noticing the extra addition but instead focusing on the wonderful view of the afternoon sun over the ocean. Shouting in rapid procession rang into her peaceful thoughts and she turned to see a young boy in the uniform that showed he was a baggage carrier for the rich. Practically nothing more than a portable maid. She pursed her lips as she looked at the angry French woman. She looked like a mix between naturally Japanese and French. With dark, cold brown eyes that slanted only a little but totally Japanese lips and ears. Her hair was straight with manually placed curls in the front. The baggage boy had tripped slightly and had dropped a bag. It was the smallest of bags and it was balanced precariously to begin with, already wobbling before the incident. Kagome would've forgiven him had it been her. As Kagome listened to her rant, she found herself gasping in slight shock and anger. She had taken French as a child for her mother, and now the language was stuck in her head along with her native Japanese and English. Therefore, when she heard the excessive cursing and threats at the poor boy, she couldn't help but feel sad for the boy and slight frustration at the woman. The woman continued to rant at the boy, who was cringing from the power and pitch of her voice as well as the pulling of his ears. _

_Kagome twitched as she saw the fluffy tail curl between the boy's legs and then she realized the French woman was beating down a poor little kitsune pup! **Chances are he's even an orphan! **She thought in growing anger. Inuyasha and Miroku had just turned to walk away from the deck when he saw her. Inuyasha stopped curtly, his shoes giving a little squeak from the abruptness. Miroku was cheerily walking along right past him, and almost didn't notice the absence of his hanyou companion until he turned and saw he was way back on the deck. Miroku pouted and ran back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what's the matter with you? I almost left you behind! Helloooo….Hello? Oh... **ohhh**.**" **Miroku had turned to look in the direction Inuyasha was staring at, and understanding instantly grew in his violet eyes. There was the prettiest woman Inuyasha had ever seen, and that woman was telling off Kikyo, the woman that had played him some odd years ago, before he and Miroku met. Miroku watched, translating the French into Japanese as Kagome ragged at Kikyo. Kagome had finally had enough and went over to calm the situation. All was going fine before the woman –named Kikyo- had insulted her by calling her a 'youkai prostitute' because of her like towards youkai. Kagome had blown her top then, her temper was hard to sate once it was unleashed. Kagome had pulled the kitsune to her side as she yelled at Kikyo. "NOW LISTEN UP YOU! THIS TINY LITTLE BOX WAS DESTINED TO FALL! KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TAKE THE TIME TO MAKE SURE THE BOY HAD EVERYTHING BALANCED BEFORE JUST THROWING STUFF AT HIM AND BLAMING YOUR MISTAKE ON HIM!" and with that she smacked Kikyo, took the luggage boy with her to treat his wounds, and left Kikyo standing there with a red face and luggage spilled all over the deck. _

_Kagome knelt to the little boy as she wiped at his eyes. "What's your name little kitsune? Do you understand me?" Kagome asked in Japanese, she repeated it in French just in case, but the boy replied in perfect Japanese. "My-my name's Shippo, miss. Thank you a thousand times for saving me. I couldn't understand a thing that lady was saying." He whimpered. Kagome's hold tightened a little, but she took a breath and calmed. "You're very welcome, now, you will stay on my spare futon for the trip ok? You can help me, besides, I always wanted a little kitsune. I adore little youkai you know." She teased, kissing the boy's flushed cheek. Shippo smiled wide- showing his little fangs- before latching to her legs in a hug. Kagome smiled and returned to the deck, there she briefly caught the look of bright golden eyes and stared back for a moment, those eyes were the exact color of the sunset, maybe a few shades brighter, and a little darker. It was a mix between molten gold and sunset, she decided. Inuyasha drowned in the stormy blue of the woman's eyes as they locked gazes. Then, as though they both were in a trance, they looked away and continued their own day. Both were blushing madly, not knowing what they just saw, but getting the feeling they would see more soon._

* * *

**LOL YAY KIKYO BASHING! AND KAGOME AND SHIPPO BECOME A ONE-SIDED FAMILY! LOL CUTE RIGHT? I LOVED WRITING WHEN HER AND INU-CHAN LOCKED EYES! So romantic! **

**Inu-chan: Ah shut up and finish this note! **

**Me: oh yeah...anyways, sorry for the wait, had a very busy schedule and barely found time for this. Review please! Ciao!**

**~Kagome**


	5. Chapter 2 in Kagome POV

**When the Unsinkable Sank: a Titanic/Inuyasha Knockoff with a Twist!**

**_Chapter 3 part 1: An Old Friend_**

* * *

**_Kagome POV_**

**_I looked to Inuyasha with a smile as we laughed. I would never have imagined those golden eyes I had seen would belong to the man I would marry. The most important part was that it was for love and that it would be of my own choice. I grasped Inuyasha's hand as I steered our story back on track. "But, we're off sides. That time, I was heading for Kaede-baa chan at the dining room/ restaurant. The fact that I had adopted Shippo-chan was an extra benefit of the journey." I said, my eyes looking towards the window as I remembered old Kaede._**

**(End of POVS, flashback moment)**

* * *

Once Kagome had gotten over her momentary lapse of focus, she grabbed Shippo's hand and resumed her walk. She was originally headed for the restaurant to meet her mother, Sango-chan, Naraku-san, and her favorite person of them all: Kaede baa-chan. She missed when she boarded due to fending off Naraku, but she wasn't going to miss this. First though, she had to change. Kagome remembered this with a blink and a light smack to the head. Shippo looked at Kagome with curiosity as she turned towards the rooms. "Kagome-san, we're we going?" he asked. Kagome smiled at him and hoisted the boy to her shoulder. "To my room to change into my dining kimono. I'll need help putting on all seven layers of that thing. You up for it, Shippo-chan?" she asked with a giggle. Shippo giggled back and nodded. "Anything for my savior!" he vowed. Kagome smiled motherly at him and hurried her pace. Once she reached her room, Shippo and she looked for the right kimono set and when it was found, it took them a full ten extra minutes to undress out of her three layered one and put on the full seven layers of this one.

The first layer was a plain white, next was a pale red, the next one was a darker cherry red, the fourth was a sky blue, and the fifth was a darker ocean blue with windy swirls. The sixth layer was another white one, but with green hexagons on it, little apple blossoms inside, and lastly, the seventh layer was the finest, and loosely hung on Kagome's shoulders. It was a golden yellow- the same as those eyes she saw earlier- with a bright pattern of tiger spotted and black goldfish on the sleeves. The obi that held the inner six layers was a violet one with silver petals on it. There was no outer bow, as the seventh layer would overlap it all. It simply folded in the back. Kagome slid on her tabi socks and shoes and with a sigh pulled her hair into a small bun and secured it with a checkered bow and a few hair sticks, letting the few beads hang behind her head. Finally finished, Kagome headed once again for the deck. Shippo made a move to follow, but Kagome stopped him. "I need you to stay here, so you won't get hurt, all right? Go and mingle with the other youkai, and I'll fetch you when I'm finished, alright Shippo-chan?" she instructed. Shippo looked crestfallen, but nodded, running out the door to the youkai side of the deck.

Kagome sighed, adjusted her hair once more and made a beeline for the restaurant. She was late already, and she had made a self-vow to see Kaede baa-chan. Yet, as she headed down the deck, she bumped right into her mother, Sango-chan, Naraku, and Kaede baa-chan! With a small yelp, she looked at the all. There were a few extra men, and from the ship uniforms they had on, she guessed they were rich ship hands who had time to mingle. "Kagome! Why are so rushed? You're thirty minutes early, child!" her mother- Kimi- gasped. Naraku stared at her, eyeing her clothes, then he gave a small nod, as though approving what Kagome wore. Kagome fumed for a second before paying attention to who else was there. With a polite hello to Sango, Kagome looked left and right. "Where is Kaede baa-chan?" she asked, her voice sounding like a child looking for its parent. An old womanly chuckle came from behind her. "I'm right here, Kagome!" the voice of Kaede called. Kagome's face lit up as she turned and wrapped her arms around Kaede in a happy hug. "Kaede baa-chan! I missed you dearly!" Kagome cheered. Kaede hugged the young girl back and then pulled away as the two took in the appearance of the other. Kaede was in a simple two layer yukata, one red and one white, the obi black. Her hair was left down in a pony-tail, tied with a white ribbon. "You look great baa-chan, I'm sorry I missed your boarding tea ceremony." Kagome said. Kaede waved her hand. "Same to you, dear one. And you didn't miss much at the tea ceremony, it was boring as hell." She replied.

Kagome laughed while the others behind her wrinkled their nose at the bluntness of the woman. This kind of society didn't like that kind of independent personality, and Kimi and Naraku both feared that Kaede was influencing Kagome. "That's enough chatter; let's go eat then, ne Kagome? Kaede-san?" Naraku asked, his voice seeming cheery but hid a demand underneath. With happy smiles on the two girls' faces, everyone left to enter the restaurant.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAAA! I FINALLY ESCAPED THE WRITER'S BLOCK ON THIS STORY AND UPDATED! WHOOT WHOOT *has a self party* anyway, hope you all liked this one. The next chappie will have to be in Kagome's POV again, Inu has no part in the next part- according to the oringinal script- so yeah...the next 2 chappie after should be both Inu's POV though, to rebalance. Review plz!**

**Kagome-chan**


End file.
